


Meme Immortal

by Friedrich Nietzsche (12yz12ab)



Category: Homestuck, RPGStuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Memes, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Sexy, not my characters, pls no hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12yz12ab/pseuds/Friedrich%20Nietzsche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA My Immortal 2 Electric Boogaloo<br/>AKA Nick and Fae Fae do the sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: alright viewrs pls no hate, i am writng this for frends nd i dont need ur hate!!!!! thanks for support if you are supporting, if you dont like DONT READ!!! thank you sit bak relax and enjoy my fanfic

My name is Nickolai "Nick" "Nikk" "Nik" Darkness Blackbird Ravenseye Gothblood Varnegs the 666th. I have black hair and it is as black as my soul. I wear a black jacket with black jeans and black boots, I have a scar on my face from me cutting myself because of my sadness, alot of people tell me I look like Filthy Frank (AN: if you don't know who this meme-master of dankness is then get the fuck out pls). I have practiced the dark arts of the Dark Lord Stan, and I go to the wizard school called Pigbumps which is a school in Zimbabwe and I am a 6.1618th year there. I love any and all goth stores like Polo Ralph Lauren and J Crew, which are totally goth edgy stores. I am so edgy I cut myself on my own edge.I walked by my wizard school and a couple of preps stared at me, so i stared back and i gave them two middle fingers. A chorus of people started screaming "OOH, BURN" as soon as I did that. I almost gave them the middle finger too.

"Hey Nick" a girl said to me. It was..............................Fäërzën Nørstøv! She was Swedish so she had the letters with the dots.

"Hi Fae Fae" I said because I had a huge crush on her. She wanted to sing in a Norwegian death metal band.

"Hi" she said back and I blushed just like the animes.

Then my friends called me over and I had to leave.

TO BE CONTINUED...?!!!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't realized this already, this is a parody of My Immortal, and it's sarcasm. Sit back, relax, and enjoy this craptastic ride.


	2. nikk asks fäërzën out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: hello i am bak nd this is the next chaptr 4 my fanfic pls enjoy NO HATe! pls leave commnts and giv meh some good reviews pls. enjoy

"Bruh you should totally ask her out," asked Byron the MLG-Meister who was one of my friends. He constantly smelled like dotrios and was a cool guy. He wasnt goth though so he wasnt that cool of a guy. Only a bit cool.  
"What's the point?" Lyra Grimdarkness asked who was totally goff and was even more edgy than I am. She was wearing a black hoodie with a petnagram on it, black jeans, black boots, and also had her hair dyed a shade of black that was so black that there was a cloud of darkness around her, it was so edgy. She looked like the lovechild of Ashley Purdy and Amy Lee after a session of hot leasbianing. But I had my heart set on Fäërzën because she is really hot and Swedish.  
"Alright Im gonna do it," I said and I went over to Fäërzën. She was wearing a black goth dress wich made her look super gothy. She had hair that was dyed so black if you looked at it for too long it would suck the lite out of your eyes and you couldnt see.

"Hi Nik", Fäërzën said  
"Hi Fäërzën" I said  
"Hi" she said back  
"So...........you want to go to the Infected Mushroom concert???" I said because Infected Mushroom is totally goth and cool. (AN: if you disagree ur a fucking POSER)  
"OMG YES!!!!11!!1" Fäërzën said to me, her black hair waving. I culdnt beleieve it this was the happyest day of my life!!!!!!!!!!! Fäërzën said yes!

(Next chapter: THE CONCERT)


	3. the concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: why are there no commnts this is sad and it maks me sad :((((((((((((  
> pls reivew nd comment pls i need fans

Me and Fäërzën were walking to the concert in Zimbabwe and we had to walk carefully to make sure we dont get cought by the warlords or Robert Mugabe. This was going to be so exciting and gothy and edgy. We got to the concert place and it was really big and edgy. The stage was colored BLACK which made it really goth and the background was curved and also BLACK, it was really cool and edgy. There were 1,02,027,2 people there to watch the concert and it was really big. We sat down and then Filthy Frank shouted "WELCOME TO THE RICE FEILDS MOTHAFUCKAAAAAAAS!" Everybody cheered because Filthy Frank is the best. (AN: if you disagre your a fucking PREP ASSHOLE) Some colored lights came on and Pink Guy came out and started rapping.

"Gibe da gibe da  
gibe da pusi b0ss  
gibe da gibe da  
gibe da pusi b0ss"  
(AN: lyrics are not mine pls no copyrite takdown pls)

It was so cool and edgy because Pink Guy is so cool and edgy.  
"Fäërzën I love you" I said.  
"Ï lövë yöü, that means 'I love you' in Icelandic" she said. Swedish sounds really hot. Then we went behind some bushes and did it.  
"Ooohhhhh" she moaned passively. Then i orgismed and she started laffing evillly and she took off her wig and it turns out she was a dude and her evil twin all along! I probably have the aids now!!!!11!1

TO BE CONTINUES


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: y is noone leving commnts its sad :((((((  
> pls reveiw i neeed coments or i wont mak more chaptrs

"Who are you?!!1" I screamed at the impostor.  
"I am Fäërzëns evil twin, Lord Völdemört" he said.  
"What the fucking shit did you do with her?????!!" I cried.  
"She is in Zimbabwean prizon guarded by my good freind Robert Mugabe" he roared.  
"Why are you doing this????" I begged.  
"Because I am EVIL!!!!!11!1! There is no stopping me, Lord Völdemort!" he laughed. I was so sad I was about to cut myself and give myself scars bigger than that one on my face. My waifu GF is gone because of FUCKING LORD VÖLDEDÖUCHE and i cant save her, and now Im missing the concert becuase of this fucking asshole piece of shit pinecone head, what a fucking douche poser. I bet he cant even recite all the lyrics to every song that Evanescescencese ever made. (AN: they are fucking coll and goffik and if you disagre ur a fuckin PLEBIAN!!!1 i lrnd that word in history 2day)

Filthy Frank alraedy finished rapping and Infected Mushroom is gone now. There are only 15,74 people here now and i walked back to Pigbumps to see my friends but they werent there. So i went to the bathroom and started crying and my goth eyeliner was streaming down my cheeks becusae im super sensitive and goth. I cut myself some more and i was crying a lot and then I looked through the window and VÖLDEMÖRT WAS THERE AND HE HAD THE ERUCTATION???!!! I was so scard i ran outside to save Fäërzën!


	5. fäërzen rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: happy valeentins day evry1 im riting this becuz i <3 my fans ur awesome!!!! now pls commnt & reveiw

I ran outside and i was crying and wearinf a black edgy goth cloak because it was raining and thundreing outside and it was really cold. I keept running and running the same way i took to the concert out into the city trying to find Fäërzën. It was really sad because my waifu GF is gone and I needed to save her and i was going to save her. I went to the big city of Zimbabwe and it was midnight. There was a big building in the center and it was a mansion with the sign "Mugabe's Palace". It had all the lights on and I could see people dancing. Probably a bunch of fucking preps holding Faerzen hostage, I hate preps they BULLY ME IN SCHOOL AND THIS IS WHY IM GOTH!!! (AN: take dat u fuckaaaaas asshole preps!) There were two muscled man garding the door and they were wearing loinclothes.

"What the fuck are you doin here kid" one said because he was a fucking prep who doesnt understand.  
"Get out this is for preps only!" the other said.  
"Yeah Im a prep let me in!" i said. (AN: ncik isnt a prep hes sayin dat 2 get in, fuck preps)  
"Ok your in have fun," they said.  
I was in the party and there were preps all over the place and they were dancing to fucking pop music and it wasnt even bands like My Chmeicel Romants or Evanescesasecence or Black Viel Brides. Fucking preps. I walked to the edge where there was this guy wearing a fancy uniform and sunglasses. It was...............ROBERT MUFABE???!!!!1!1 You could see this guy was edgy and cool as fuck because his skin was BLACK wich is the edgy color but he was a fucking PREP so he cant be really cool. "Yo what the fuck you doin here kid" he said.  
"I am here to save my grilfriend!" I roared.  
"Im not gonna let you," he yelled.  
"Well I can use a knife!" I said.  
"O shit you strong man. You edgy as fuck i give up. Shes over there in the cage," he whimpered. I went over to the cage and unlocked it and she hugged and kissed me. She was blonde and wearing a black dress which was so hot and edgy and gothic and was hot and had really big boobs.  
"Thank you for saving me Nick, ur soooo hot! I want to make love passively to you!" she said to me.  
"Id love to do you too, Fäërzën but theres one thing to ask.............do you listen to MCR?" I said.  
"No," she admitted.  
"FUCKING PREPS STRIKE AGAIN" I roared and went out the door. I went into bed and cried. Im going to go be gay with Lord Völdemört now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: hi im back plz be nice i got gronded and than had to go to the hosptial becuz i tryed to cut and now im back!!!! plz enjoy unless ur a prep becauss I FUCKING HATE FUCKING PREPS THEY SUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this takes place a month later so enjoy

It was Nicks funreal and every1 was crying. He died from aids from doing lord Völdemört, and on his tombstone he wrote "fuck da preps" because hes goff and edgy. Everyoen was at Nikks funeral like Lyra Grimarkness and Fäërzën Nørstøv. Byron the MLG-Meister killed himself so his body was there and also his ghost and they smelld like dotrios.

"Why did he have to die!!!!!" Fäërzën cried and she was crying. "I lovd him so much and now hes ded and i cant do him anymore!!!!!!!!!!" she cried, thinking of the time Nickk turned her down becuz shes a fucking prep who doesn't like My Chemicacal Romanse. Nick fucking hates preps because they SUCK AND BULLY ME IN SCHOOL!!!! (AN: FUK U NATHAN UR A FUKING PEICE OF SHIT PLEASE TAKE ME BACK)

"Wow i told you guys it would hapen." Lyra says, flicking her hair back. Fäërzën starts crying and then slaps Lyra in the face.

"WHY R U SAYING THAT??!!?!!!!!??11!1!1!1!!//!??!" she bursts.

"Its cuz hes fuckin gay you fuckin prep." Lyra ejaculates.

"UR GAY!!!!!!1!11" Fäërzën screams and starts fighting with Lyra. They hit each other and their really mad at each other. Then Lörd Völdemört clims out of the coffin.

"Hello ladies whatcha doin" he sais. "I just fucked Nikk becuz be4 he died he told me to and i did."

"FUCK YOU VÖLDEMÖRT YOU GAVE NICK AIDS!" Fäërzën screams.

"Yeah it was all part of my plan and now im gonna give kara aids" he says but nobody knows who kara is exept Lyra who runs off to find Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hey, welcome back! Put this on pause for a bit because it stopped being funny and I reached an "end". Now it's funny again, so enjoy the ride.))


	7. kara hates fucking preps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/: hi happy kwanaza readrs sorru i coudnt finish this earlier cuz i was in uganda with my cusins and we didnt have internet but now i hav internet and i can do this so enjoy!!!!!1

Hi, my name is Kara "Cara" "Chara" (AN: not undertail you fucking losers stop bothering me its a name but you FUCKIG PREPS USE IT FUK YOU) Ravenhair Darknessite Gothwrist Dennis, I am a 6.283th year at Pigbumps in Zimbabwe and I new Nikk before he died but i couldnt go to his funeral because i was too busy being depressed and cutting. The fucking preps made fun of me like Andromeda and Cassiopeia because they're fucking PREPS because they think their so cool becuz theyre Robert Mugabes daughters! Fucking prep, im glad Nick owned him before we went to go be gay with lörd Völdemört and then died of aids.

"Wait, Chara!" it was Lyra Grimdarkness and she was really tired and was trying to catch up with me to tell me something.

"What happened?" i screamed.

"Nikk died!" she burst.

"I know you fucking dink." I continued, and started to cry.

"AND LÖRD VÖLDEMÖRT IS COMING FOR YOU NEXT!" she ejaculated. I gasped in shock because i was really scarsd and shocked. Hes back?!!?!?!!?!!????!!?!?!!!!?!!!?!?!?$$ This was bad! Lyra ran away because she saw some preps.

I turned around and I saw some preps. It was them Andromeda and Cassiopeia those FUCKING PREPS WHO WERE WATCHING US!

"WHAT SO YOU WANT?!???!!" i screamed at them because I was really mad.

"Is Lörd Völdemört coming for you next? Wow your a loser" Andromeda said.

"Yeah he fucked a lot of dudes and now you hahaha" Cassiopeia said.

"Well you should JUST GET FUCKED!" I gave them 2 middle fingers each and did a 360 and walked away. Fucking preps I hate them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this chatper is dedidikatd to my nibba Robert Mugabe. he got kikced out of offise adn its very sad. i hop he livs a good life for the rest of his lif. anyway if you like rate comment give kudos and subscrib or whatevs! AND NO HATERS
> 
> also this chapter is VERY NFSW AND CHIDLREN SHULD GO AWAY

I was reading the news and i saw that Robert Mugabe got kicked out of the Zimbabwe president office. This is a prolbem becuz Pigbumps is in Zimbabwe and I was really upset. Sure he kidnapped Fäërzën onc but forgiv and forget amirite? Actaully I didnt know what to feel. I was very conflicted. It was a tuff time.

Fäërzën walked up to me and started talking.

"Hi kara" she said

"Hi fäërzën" I said. I was still thinking about those stupid preps. I was also thinking abot Lörd Völdemört and how he's gonna give me aids.

"How are you feeling?" she said.

"Terrible!" I screamed because i'm a total goth and goffs are always depresssed because suicide is cool.

"Im sorry to hear that, I bet it's because of those stupid preps" she said. She always got me and I really fucking hated preps. Preps are stupid.

"Yeah, it's because of those stupid FUCKING PREPS. I HATE PREPS AND THEIR DUMB!" I ejaculated. Fucking preps mak me wanna screem.

"Do you wanna hug?" she said and I said yes. It was a very nice hug but before I knew it we started MAKIGN OUT?!

"I dunno if Im ok with this but I like it" I moned and we DID IT AND IT WAS VERY SEXILY!!

"Wow Fäërzën ur amazing..." I said.

"I know," she said but then she took off her masked and it turns out she was a dude and HER EVIL TWIN LÖRD VÖLDEMÖRT IN A MASK!

"HOW COULD YOU?!!!!!!!" I SCREAMED!

"Hahaha, now you have AIDS, and the whole world's gonna get AIDS!" he said running off with eructation in hand. Oh shit!


	9. kara fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/: hi every1 im runing out of tiem bcuz skool and sutff so pls excuse me becuz im very very busy :((((  
> nyway its over soon just 2 more chatpers and its over and i get to writ a new fic becuz i cant writ this 1 forever idk what to do pls giv meh suggestions and comment rate giv cudos!  
> BTW NO H8 OR UR A H8R AND H8RS ARE BAD!!!!!! thx

I was so sad that I got the AIDS and now I was gonna die. Fucking Lörd Völdemört gave me AIDS and now Im like dead or something. It really sucks. I almost cut myself but then realized i couldnt because the AIDS is in the blood and itll get everywhere and i don't wanna give someone else AIDS. Except maybe that would be really edgy and goff because someone else is dying. But Im still dying so who even cares. Pfft. My mascara streaks down my cheecks because i'm crying cause I'm so sad. I had nothing on me except my goff cloths and favorite book, Twilight: The Complete Anthology In A Single Book. It's all my favorite books in 1 book, its so great. I was outside Pigbumps and saw Andromeda and Cassiopeia.

"Hahaha he gave you aids!" Andromeda said.

"You got the AIDS Kara you got the AIDS!" Cassiopeia laughed. I FUCKING HATED THESE PREPS AND I WAS SO SICK AND TIRED OF THEM, I SWEAR TO MFING SATAN THESE STUPID BITCH PREPS ARE GONNA GET KILLED! (A/N: I'M SO MAD RIGHT NAO I HAV TO DEAL WITH SKOOL AND PREPS AND THERES SO MANY PREPS AND IT'S SAD :((((( )

"Yeah, but ur gonna get AIDS!" I said. "Lörd Völdemört is gonna come after you and ur gonna regret it!"

"Yeah but were not dumb" they said

"Hey, ladies!" Lörd Völdemört walked in and started talking to Andromeda and Cassiopeia. They swooned because their fucking preps who only care about stupid boys and not even hot ones with goff cloths and died hair and edgy eyeliner. Hnnnnnnng. Except Lörd Völdemört was one but everyone lovd him becuz hes also a prep.

"Oh hi Lörd Völdemört hows the AIDS thing going?" Andromeda and Cassiopeia blurted and WHAT THE FCUK?????

"WHAT THE FCUK?????" I said. The AIDS THING?!?!??! Their GIVING ME AIDS??

"Yeah hes gonna infect the whole world with aids, whats so bad about that?" the stupid preps said. i don't like preps.

"But every1s gonna die! That sux!!!!!!" I explained.

"Yeah so what isnt that what goffs all about? Every1s gonna die thats fucking rad and then preps are gonna rule the world!" Andromeda and Cassiopeia said.

"But UR GONNA DIE!!!!" I said even though i hope they die of AIDS.

"Only goths get AIDS you dumb" they ejaculated. Is this true I really dont know anymore but I start to feel the AIDS kick in! The STUPID PREPS start laughing and I start to feel super depressed but then I hear footsteps!

"I came as fast as I coud" Fäërzën said. Lörd Völdemört gasps.

"MY TWIN!" Lörd Völdemört screams. "But its still 3 against 2!"

"3 against 3!" Someone (A/N: i forgot her nam it was liek Grimdark or Darkness or Lyre??? idk can som1 pls tell meh im too lazy to look bak) said as she ran in too. Lörd Völdemört double gasped.

"But ur too late! After Im done with you their gonna get AIDS too!" Lörd Völdemört said. Oh, fuck, I gotta save my friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((To be concluded in Chapter 10.))


	10. the last 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/: im so tird of this. i dont get enuff kudos to continu riting. i do dis for u guys and no1 lieks it. this is my last chapte and im leavin forevr and neve writing this again!!!!!!! fucking preps. njoy!

I was outside Pigbumps and it was rainign and thunderstormig and Andromeda and Cassiopeia and Lörd Völdemort and Lyre and Faërzën were there and we were all gonna fight!

"Hahaha every1s gonna get AIDS! Even yor stupid friends!" Lörd Völdemort laffed evilly.

"No their not becuz UR A FUCKIN PREP!" I screamed at Lörd Böldemört.

"Yeah fuck preps!" Lira said. (A/n: thats her name rite?)

"Stop or im calling Robert Mugabe!" Faërzen screamed.

"Haha didnt you hear Mugabe is gone and Mnangagwa is also my friend!" Völdemört said. Everyone gasped in horror and terror becuz theres nothing we can do and we r realy done for. Shit! But then....

"I'm sick and tired of you fucking preps!" Lyra nutted out of the blue. Every1 started screaming around us as i took out my Twilight Anthology. Faërzën ran toward her twin Lörd Völdemört and they started fiting and it was crazy and there was BLUD which is totaly goff but not here becuz this is serious emergency!! Lara doesnt fight becuz itd ruin her goff hair but im mad and run at Andromeda and Cassiopeia!!

"Haha what are you doing? Ur nothing but a stupid goff that will never do anything ever, we're just better in every way" they said. (A/N: FUCK THESE PREPS)

"well I CAN USE A KNIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said as I took out the anthology and Nikk's old knife and I ran at them!

"OH FUCK" they screamed as I started hitting them with the book and stabbing them and THE FUCKING PREPS GET WHAT WAS COMING AND THERES BLUD AND GUTS AND EVERY1 CHEERS AND NO1 H8S AND IM SICK AND TIRED OF THE H8RS AND VÖLDEMÖRT DIES TOO AND THE END AND AADFNDKABDKAHDKRHDKDHABEVIERLSBELFBSOWDKAHXJUJSWHFKDHBFKWIEHSIXHEBEKFKUAVSLF

\----

In a hospital room with white sterile walls, an older child with dyed frizzy black hair with a neon green streak lies in a bed, a mask on her face, a notebook by her bedside. A monitor beeps steadily.

"Is she going to be okay?" a voice whispers.

"She's on oxygen. The wounds on her wrist have been bandaged. Any further blood loss should be prevented," a deeper voice states calmly.

"I'm just... I didn't know what was going through her head at the time, I wish I could have been there to help, I don't understand what any of this means!" the first voice whimpers.

"According to the writing she left behind, she was dealing with some societal troubles, common among teenagers," a third, calmer voice explains. His eyes dart back and forth between the other people in the room and the clipboard. "She appears to have grouped people into 'goffs' and 'preps', but what really interests me is how after talking to some of the witnesses involved, it appears that she imposed the groups and labels on other people herself, rather than from other people on her," he continues, pacing towards her notebook, glancing at it, before moving back towards the center of the room.

"It wasn't her fault, she wasn't like this," the first voice shakes.

"I have looked through the contents of her notebook, and she appears to have expressed her own sorrow at percieved labels through the characters she made up. Interesting choices for names, I must admit. A fixation on umlauts in some places I am still trying to decipher," the third voice waxes. "I apologize. I believe it would be proper to send her to a ward more capable of dealing with her issues on the psychological side."

"Are you suggesting--"

"Yes, I am suggesting. It is standard procedure," the third voice sighs as the child on the hospital bed begins to open her eyes.

"Where am I?" the child asks.

"You're safe," the third voice says, sitting down on a chair next to the bed. "We are here to take care of you until you get better."

"...my notebook, the preps, the, the--" the child stutters. She reaches for her notebook, and flips through her pages of the stories she wrote. "How long have I been here?"

"Approximately three days. You're safe now," the third voice smiles. He briefly considers taking the notebook away, but lets the child keep it, flipping through her chapters and stories. She looks at the notes, the pages, and flips to the next blank one. She looks at the desk by her bedside for a pen, finding none to write with.

She puts the notebook down, and begins to cry.

\----

What a ride that was, folks.

The worst story ever written by an unknown author in an unknown notebook from an unknown location. I'm afraid there is no final comedic plot twist left to offer. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

It's time to stop focusing on transcribing this piece of shit journal and get back to work.

\--Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((This was the most serious I ever got with a 2-year-old inside joke. If you excuse me, I need to go take a cold shower.))


End file.
